Curse of the Blood Moon
by Capnhttyd
Summary: Most people on berk love the night of the blood moon. The small town had a party all together each time to celebrate it. But what most don't know is that each time it shows itself, the blood moon wields the power to unleash a curse on only one of the unsuspecting citizens bellow. And now Hiccup was going to learn that the hard way... (slight Hiccstrid)
1. Chapter 1

Sup guys! It's been a while! Almost two months to be exact! Sorry about that, school has been hectic and because I'm getting older I've been thinking more and more about my future. Anyway something I'm very passionate about is stopping people from owning any sort of exotic animal or going to circuses or anything that would involved any sort of contact with the animal, not just for the animals sack, but for the safety of the people as well. I will menchin that every once in a while because I feel like Valka would own a sanctuary of some sort. But If you have a different opinion please don't hate me... Plus some of my best friends helped me with this, thanks you guys! Any how, onwards with chapter one!

It was a beautiful night on a large, little known island on the cost of North America called Berk. It was the night of the blood moon, an event that only happens every so often, and the Mayor of the small rural town on the island Scott Haddock (nicknamed Stoick the vast for many reasons) was having a small celebration at the town hall. Everyone from the town was there, well everyone but the kids under the legal drinking age. So all of the children stayed home with their babysitters, played in the park or were having a small party of their own. That was the case for the Mayors son Hickory (also known as Hiccup) and Toby Haddock.

Today wasn't just the night of the blood moon but was also Astrid and Storm Hofforson's 16th birthday and the two sets of twins identical twins were having a small party at the Haddock household. They all sat on a couch huddle together wrapped a blanket in the Haddock brother's room and where having a marathon of marvel movies whilst eating ice cream and birthday cake. Astrid chuckled at something in the movie and rested her head on her best friend Hiccup's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Once the movie was done they just chatted with one and other.

"Hey, do you guys want to go out on the roof and check out the moon?" Hiccup said and everyone else nodded, so he and Toby led them to the oak tree in the backyard that grew right next to their house. One by one they helped each other up the tree and onto the roof, where they all sat together and stared at the parsley red moon.

Toby smiled and wrapped his arm around Storm's middle, who kissed him in return. They both heard their twin siblings chuckling behind them, which earned the both of them a punch in the shoulder from Toby.

"Okay you two," Astrid whispered. "Break it up, we're on the roof, so who knows, the whole neighborhood can probably see us from up here."

Toby sighed, then released Storm from his grip, but not before he kissed her forehead once more.

"Goodness you two," Hiccup stated, "You've been dating for almost six months now and why are you still at your lovydovy stage?"

"Well maybe your just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you guys are both still single."

Astrid scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at him. "Well maybe we still think we're too young to date."

"Or maybe you're too upset to admit that you and Hickory have gone to every school dance together, as friends!" Toby chuckled.

"And neither of you have ever been asked to dance." Storm replied in a joking matter.

Hiccup made a fake frown, and used his finger to simulator a single tear, then said "This conversation just got very personal."

"Okay guys, it's getting cold, we should probably head inside." Storm whispered and kissed Toby's cheek.

So once again, they climbed down the tree, one by one and returned underneath the warm blankets on the couch and continued their movie marathon.

After watching a few more movies they all fell asleep, huddled up in their little blanket cocoons.

About an hour later Hiccup was awoken by his cell phone ringing. He groaned tiredly and crawled out of the blankets and checked the time. It was 2 am, and he was by no means a morning person, he usually got up at around two in the afternoon when he could, so he wasn't particularly happy about being awoken at this hour.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes when he picked his phone off his nightstand.

"Hello?" Hiccup whispered in attempt to not wake his brother and best friends.

"Good morning Hickory." he heard his father say.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Well, you see, I drank a bit at the party, not much, but I was wondering if you could give me a ride home, just to be safe. Is that ok?"

"Oh, yea! Definitely! I'll be over in like twenty minutes okay?" Hiccup replied.

"That sounds great, thank you son."

"No problem Dad, see you in a bit." Hiccup said before hanging up. 

He slipped on his shirt and opened the door to leave the room, but being the klutz that he was he tripped over his computer cord.

"Nrgg," Hiccup heard one of the girls grumble behind him. He turn around to see which one it was, their voices were very similar aside from Astrid's voice being slightly lower then Storm's.

There were a lot of similarity's between both sets of twins, no one would be able to tell them apart if Toby hadn't dyed his hair black or if Storm hadn't dyed streaks of blue in her's.

"Mmm, Hiccup?" Astrid whispered tiredly. "Where are you goin', Hic?"

"I'm just going to get dad, I'll be back in like an hour. Okay?"

"No, Hiccup it's late and your tired, I'll come with you to keep you awake, just in case. Kay?" She said and started to get up from her spot on the couch, but Hiccup set his hand on her shoulders and gently began to push her back down onto the couch.

"No Astrid." He mumbled as quietly as possible. "You stay here and sleep, okay?"

"No, Hic, you need..."

"I need you to stay here and get some sleep." He said then turned to leave the room.

Very suddenly Astrid jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Hickory Horrendous Haddock! I am coming with you!"

Hiccup sighed deeply, he knew he wouldn't win this battle, plus he was slightly terrified of her, especially when she was angry.

" Fine, come on let's go."

About ten minutes later they got into Hiccup's old pickup truck and drove off towards town hall.

Since the population of Berk was so small that they all lived outside of town with huge houses and acre's of land to themselves. Everyone lived at least a half hour from town, which they all loved. Most of the citizens of Berk moved there to get a taste of nature, but in Hiccup's sake his mother Valka wanted to start an animal sanctuary for big cats, and thought that this large island in the Pacific would be perfect.

So his parents bought an enormous amount of land, which was approximately 250 acres, and created her animal sanctuary she called 'The Ice Caves', it was focused on rescuing wild cats from fail facility's, circuses, ones whom were pet's ext. Valka not only did this for the animal's sake, but for their owner's or handler's as well, for owning an exotic cat is extremely dangerous. There was one thing she said to the public the most was that no matter how domesticated the animal seemed it still has its instincts are still there. Plus the fact that dogs and cats are completely domesticated animals, exotic cats are not. no matter how domesticated they seem. Dogs and cats have a slight possibility of turning on you, and so do wild cats, but when they attack the chances of survival are slim especially if its a 800 pound tiger that could kill you with a single swipe of it's paw.

Valka was the only person Hiccup truly looked up too, she inspired him to follow his dreams no matter what any one else said.

Her sanctuary now held 25 exotic cats after being opens for five years. The first animals she had saved was a circus tiger named Cloud Jumper and a lion named Scullcrusher.

Hiccup was snapped out of his daydream about his mother when Astrid swatted his arm.

"Stay awake buddy, we almost drove off the road."

"M' sorry." He whispered and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"That's okay, just keep those eyes open."

They drove for another twenty minutes, when Astrid heard a loud screeching noise.

"Uh, Hiccup, what was that?" She whispered, but he said nothing, he just stared in horror at whatever was coming towards them. "H-Hicory?"

Astrid looked forward and saw what he was afraid of. There was a van speeding towards them, the driver had obviously drank too much and was swerving on the wrong side of the road.

Hiccup reached out with his free hand and grabbed her's, they were both shaking, there was no way out of this one. Her grip on his hand tightened as the car collided with the frond of Hiccup's truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with chapter two! I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner but I was sick and not exactly in the mood for writing... Anyways thats all I have to say so, onwards with chapter two!

Hiccup awoke one week after the accident to the sound of faint beeping. His body felt heavy and there was a sharp pain in his lower left leg. After a few seconds he didn't feel as heavy as before, except for what ever was on his chest. Hickory tried to open his eyes but they too felt heavy, so he sighed in defeat, but seconds after he did the weight was lifted off his chest.

"Hickory?" He heard someone whisper, it sounded like Astrid, but the voice echoed as if she was standing at the front of a cave, so it was kind of hard to tell which Hofferson twin it was. "Hickory, buddy are you awake?" she muttered and kissed the tip of his nose, yep, it was definitely Astrid.

He struggled, but finally opened his tired eyes and stared up at Astrid, who smiled down at him.

"Strid?"

"Yea buddy it's me, how do you feel?" Astrid said and stroked his hair with her hand.

"A-Astrid m' leg really hurts, why?" he mumbled.

Her happy expression turned sorrowful, then she turned and looked at his left leg. "Well, uh." Astrid whispered. "You see you, uh."

Astrid was about to finish when a nurse walked into his room. "Oh! Your awake! Okayiss could you leave the room for a minute, I need to run some tests."

A few minutes later the nurse came back out of Hickory's room, and told Astrid that he seemed to be fine, but too call her back if anything happened, she also told Astrid that she felt it'd be best if she were to share the news of his leg. The nurse didn't say why but let Astrid back into his room and left.

When Astrid reentered his room he looked up at her, he looked confused. "Astrid, please tell me what's wrong with my leg." Hiccup said sternly, nobody had been giving him the answered to know now.

She hesitated for a moment but finally decided that he deserved to know what had happened, it was his leg after all.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Astrid asked, she knew his answer, but wanted to be sure.

"Just tell me what happened Astrid! Please!" Hickory pleaded.

"Okay," she whispered and gently stroked his hair. "On the night of the accident, well first I should tell you that the man who hit us, Oswald, he died on the way to the hospital. And I broke my shoulder and arm" Astrid said, he hadn't even noticed her cast and sling until now.

"Well?"

"Well, when the other guy hit us, your leg got caught in the debris, then it got badly infected, a-and they tried their best to save it, but.."

"But what Astrid? Spit it out! You aren't usually like this!"

"They had to amputate your leg Hic!" Astrid blurted. Hiccup sat up. his face turned pale and tears filled his eyes.

"What?" he whimpered, ripped his blankets and stared down at what was left of his leg. It had been amputated from just bellow his knee down.

"They saved as much as they could, your lucky you didn't lose your knee." Astrid whispered and rapped her arm tightly around him, Hickory stiffened at first, but soon relaxed and practically went limp in her arms. "Hey you'll get through this, okay? And we'll all be right here with you, you won't be alone, ever, okay?"

"Kay, where's mum 'n dad?" he whimpered and buried his face into her neck.

"They're at work bud, and Storm and Toby are at school, I'm only here because I can't write 'cause of my arm."

Hiccup slowly drifted off to sleep in her arms, and she laid him back down in his bed, but still kept an arm around him.

OoOoO

About a month after, Hiccup was almost walking by himself again, but still needed his brother or one of the Hofferson twins help every once and a while. So today his parents said that Hickory could walk around town for a few hours as long as his brother and the Hofforson twins were with him.

He limped out of his house immediately after the let him. Hiccup didn't get to leave the house often, for he was incredibly clumsy even before he lost his leg, he had lost a lot of blood during the accident, plus he was in shock from the loss of his leg, so his parents had to monitor him closely. The only time he really left was when he went to his physical therapist, and every once in a while he'd go to the hospital for a few tests. But being in the state that he was, Hiccup still needed someone with him contently, he collapsed often, one of the the most resent collapse sent him tumbling down the stairs where he broke his new prosthetic and a few fingers.

The four teens piled into Toby's car and drove to the small movie theater down town and once the movie was over they went to a small restaurant a cross the street. Went everyone was about half way through their meal Hiccup got up to go to the bathroom.

"Hiccup, where are you going?" Storm asked as he got up from the table.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, that's all." He mumbled.

"Do you need one of us to help you get there?" Toby said.

"No, it's only just down the hall, I'll get there fine one my own, but thanks anyways." Hickory replied and headed down the hall.

Once Hiccup had gotten to the bathroom and finished his... business, he bumped into an angry looking teen about a year or two older then him. The older teen grabbed his arm and grabbed his arm and drug him through the back door.

"You!" He screamed at Hiccup as soon as they were outside. "Your Hickory Haddock, arn't you!?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Duke Berserk!"

"And you dragged me out here because?"

"You killed my father!" Duke screeched and pushed Hiccup over onto the ground.

"Wait what?! I haven't killed any... oh, was he the guy in the other car in the accident? Oswald was it?"

"Yes, Oswald Berserk, YOU KILLED HIM!" Duke yelled and grabbed Hiccup's shirt and picked him up.

"No, it was an accident, and, he was drunk! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Sorry won't get my father back!" Duke screamed and Hiccup quickly turned to leave when Duke turned him around again, but something about him was off. His eyes had changed, they looked identical to the blood moon, it was as if he was being controled, by the blood moon itself. Suddenly Duke began chanting in Latin. "A singulis autem in carne una flamma furoris noctuque fieri nocte deae aeterno deo placere eum draconem furorem ac noctes agitabat!"

Seconds after Duke's chanting had stopped chanting there was a blinding flash of light. Hickory blinked a few times after the flash and noticed Duke laying unconscious on the ground. He quickly turned for the door, his friends must be worried he had been gone for a while, so he ran inside.

"Hickory there you are we though you had fallen in!" His brother joked.

"Hardy har har, very funny Toby."

"Hey, Hic are you okay? What's wrong with you shoulder, did you fall?" Astrid said and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Uhh, yea, yea! I tripped on my way but I'm fine."Hiccup lied.

"Okay, just be more careful next time okay?" Storm replied.

Hickory smiled, he was glad that his friends had belived his lie, and also glad the had only noticed a few of the red marks on his shoulders.

But what none of the teens noticed was the small black scales just behind his left ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I can't believe I actually got this done already! It's like three am! I'm exhausted! Anyways, don't expect me to upload this quickly, usually I update once a week, I just felt like writing... anyhow, onwards with chapter 3!

Hiccup was jolted awake all of a sudden at around five am the next morning, there was an unbearable pain in his stomach and down his shoulders arms and back. He held back a scream and through the blanket, his belly was covered in large and small black scales, so where his arms, back, shoulders and some on his legs. Hickory jumped up from his bed, put a shirt on, before he ran out of his house.

"What's happening to me?" He whimpered as he ran down the street.

Suddenly he found himself falling, his stupid prosthetic had given out on him again. He laid down face first on the side of the road, he tried to get up, but ended up falling back down again. Hiccup sat up and pulled his knees against his chest and cried until he felt a hand rest against his shoulder.

Astrid was standing above him, she pulled her ear-buds out of her ears and pulled him into a hug. Hickory completely forgot about Astrid's early morning runs.

"You okay?" He heard Astrid whisper. "What are you doing up so early? Why are you out here, what's wrong? Does your leg hurt?"

"Astrid," He whimpered "somethings happening to me. Everything hurts real b-bad, Strid..."

"Wait what? What do you mean by everything?"

Hiccup suddenly pulled himself from her embrace and pulled his shirt off, and exposed his scaly skin. Astrid's eyes widened, she grabbed his arm and pressed her hand against the scales.

"What happened?" She whispered and scooped him up into her arms. "We need to get you to the hospital.."

"NO!" Hickory cried. "No, Astrid! I'm mutating! What if they do experiments on me? We've got to hide!"

Astrid sighed then picked him up and headed towards the woods.

"Where should we go?" She whispered.

"The cove! Let's go to the cove!" He said and pointed in the direction of the secret cove in the middle of the dense forest that only he and Astrid knew about.

They arrived at the cove about a half hour later and Astrid squeezed the both of them through the secret entrance through a cave hidden in the rocks and trees that lead to the bottom.

They looked around the cove for a moment to find a good sized cave for the both of them. Astrid laid Hiccup down on the soft dirt floor of the cave they had found at the other end of the cove about 50 feet from the lac in the center. Once Hiccup was situated Astrid ran home and quietly gathered lots of food, water, a few blankets, some pain medication, her wallet and her credit-card. She then snuck into the Haddock household and took Hiccup's sketch book, extra prosthetic and his thick fluffy blanket. Astrid also grabbed changes of cloths for the both of them.

Astrid returned to the cove soon afterwards and set up some makeshift beds and then she checked on Hiccup, it had been about two hours since she had so she wanted to make sure he was okay.

As soon as she saw him she knew he was far from alright.

His skin was completely cover in scales now, and the whites of his eyes were now lime green, not to mention that his iris and pupil had joined together and where completely black. When he opened his mouth to speak she noticed his teeth were sharp and pointed and his tongue was thin, bright pink and forked.

"It hurts." He croaked.

"Shh," Astrid comforted, and grabbed the pain medication from her bag and a bottle. "Take this bud, it'll make you feel better, even just a little."

He gladly took the medicine and rested his head on Astrid's shoulder and crawled into her lap. Astrid pulled his shirt off and checked his back, which had small lumps down his spine and two larger ones right next to them.

She carried him to his makeshift bed, rolled him onto his back and gently massaged his scaly back in attempt to numb the pain. He moaned quietly and drifted off to sleep. Astrid covered him with his thick blanket then crawled under the blankets with him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

About two hours later he woke up again and Hickory's condition had worsened. Hiccup's hair was slowly disappearing and was being replaced by four strange horn like things, and two others on each cheek.

"Hiccup, how are you feeling?" Astrid whispered and placed her hand on his cheek and kissed his nose. "Are you hungry?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "No, no I'm not hungry."

"Bud, have you eaten ye today?" She muttered and stroked the scales on his cheek.

Hiccup shook his head, and Astrid sighed then grabbed her bag. She pulled a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter from the bag, then made two sandwiches. Astrid ripped one in half and handed it to her friend.

"I want you to eat at least one half, okay? If you want the other half after you can have it, but if you don't I will. Just please eat one half."

Hickory shook his head and pushed it away. "N-no, Strid my belly hurts, it burns."

"Come on Hickory, you love peanut butter sandwiches! Please? You might feel a pit better if you eat." Astrid pulled him into her lap and tore a small piece of his half of the sandwich, and gently rested it against his scaly lips.

She was right, he was hungry, but his stomach hurt so bad.

Hiccup opened his mouth just enough to lick some of the peanut butter off of the piece, then ate the small fragment of the sandwich from Astrid's hand.

Astrid grinned, then sat him up against the cave wall, and Astrid got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup whispered and grabbed her wrist.

"I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes, maybe you could try to finish your half whilst I'm gone, okay?" She whispered and disappeared into the forest just inside of the cove.

Whilst she was go Hickory nibbled on his sandwich, but set his half on his lap for he felt a sneeze coming on. But when he did, he'd wished he hadn't. His throat burned when he sneezed, the pain was unbearable. There was no wonder why it did though...

A small blast of plasma shot from his lips and shot across the cove, then thankfully into the lac.

Hiccup grabbed a bottle of water and drank down every last ounce of it to stop the burning in his throat. He looked just outside of his cave and saw a vary concerned Astrid.

"Astrid?" He whimpered and buried his face into her neck. "Astrid, make it stop! Please!"

Astrid sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around him and set her chin on his head. "I can't bud, I-I wish I could, but I can't."

Hickory whimpered quietly and continued to slowly eat away at his sandwich, and Astrid ate her sandwich as well. They sat in silence for what felt like hours until Astrid spoke up again.

"Hickory, do you want me to rub your back again or clean you up a bit?" She whispered, especially when she saw the beads of sweat pouring down his forehead.

When he nodded Astrid grabbed a cloth and a large extra blanket, then lead Hiccup over to the spring fed lac.

Hiccup changed into shorts and Astrid helped him into the lac and cleaned his sweaty, scaly skin. Whilst Astrid rinsed him off she noticed the lumps on his spine looked more like spikes and the larger one looked like tiny wings.

Once he had been cooled off at lest a bit Astrid dried him off, then massaged his neck and back.

A few hours later Hiccup began to sprout a tail on his lower back and his fingers turned into long sharp claws. He had become extremely clingy, he rarely let Astrid leave his sight, but she didn't blame him, he was terrified. It even took Astrid about an hour to put him to sleep that night.

Astrid had to join their makeshift beds together, because Hiccup seemed to be calmer when she was holding him.

He tossed and turned next to her, so she pulled him closer and kissed his nose.

"Hiccup, go to sleep." Astrid mumbled tiredly, and gently rubbed his shoulders again.

"But, Astrid, everything hurts."

"I know bud, but if you sleep you will mutate in your sleep, and maybe it won't hurt for much longer, okay?"

"O-okay, I'll try." He whispered and nuzzled closely into Astrid's neck, he was in no shape to fight, and after about fifteen minutes he finally fell asleep in her arms. And moments later she fell asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm not dead! I'm really sorry about not uploading for so long, I had a lot of school work to do, and stuff. I will try to keep putting out chapters a often as I can, so uh, here's chapter four!

About three days later, Hiccup's transformation was complete, and thankfully, he was not in pain anymore. He was now a dragon, he was jet black, with large wing, a long tail with fins on the end. Strangely, it looked exactly like a dragon he created in the first grade, called the Night Fury. He also had a strange craving for raw fish, and for some reason he loved when Astrid scratched and pet him like a dog.

One other strange thing about his transformation was that his voice was the last thing to change, so when they got up that morning and had no idea how to communicate.

Astrid woke up wrapped in a blanket leaning up against Hiccup's large scaly neck. She rubbed her eyes , yawned then patted Hiccup's head before changing into her everyday clothing and leaving the cave to catch a few fish for his breakfast.

Hiccup woke up moments later all alone, and because of the events of the past few days, he didn't really like to be alone. He stood up and looked around the room for his best friend, but when he didn't see her he decided to call her.

" _Astrid!?_ " he roared, then took a step back and his eyes widened. Hiccup began to breath heavily. Beginning to panic he burst out of the cave roaring and whining his head off.

Astrid jumped up from her spot at the edge of the lac, and stretched her arms out towards his muzzle. "Hey bud." she whispered "Whoa, whoa Hickory, calm down, just take deep breaths." Astrid placed her hands on his nose, and he pressed his nose against her belly.

Hiccup collapsed on the ground at her feet, she crouched down next to him and gently scratched just under his chin. He cooed and nuzzled up against her belly, his breathing had pretty well gone back to normal after a few moments.

"Do you feel any better?" Astrid muttered and continued to scratch his head. "We both knew your voice would change Hiccup, I know your scared, but you need to stay calm."

Hiccup yawned, then set his head in her lap as she continued to fish for his breakfast, but fishing was difficult without a fishing rod and just trying to stab them with a large pointed stick.

"Hey Hiccup?" Astrid said. "I'm gonna go to my place and get my dad's fishing rod, and I'll get you more breakfast then, okay?"

She then fed him the tree small trout that she already caught, then headed to the Hofferson household to take the fishing rod.

It took her a half hour to get back home, and began to sneak into the back door, but froze when she heard voices. Astrid looked into an open window next to the door and saw her sister and her boyfriend standing in their kitchen.

"Toby?" Storm whispered. "Where do you think they went?"

Toby sighed and kissed her cheek. "I don't know."

"What do you think happened to them? What if their hurt? What if their de-" She was cut off when Toby placed his hand over her mouth.

"No Storm, don't say that, my dad has his best men looking for them."

"But Toby, remember what they heard this morning? There's some sort of monster out there!"

When Astrid heard that her eyes widened, they had heard Hiccup? This was bad, this was very very bad.

"Don't worry Storm, they're all armed, if they find that monster, it's dead. Everyone will be safe, I promise."

Astrid gasped quietly, then quickly and quietly ran into the garage, grabbed the fishing rod and hurried back into the forest.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she ran into the cove. He looked up from his spot on the shore of the lac, where he was trying to catch his breakfast. "We need to leave, now."

Hiccup cooed and tilted his head, confused, and not completely understanding what she meant. Astrid ran into their cave and packed all of their stuff into her backpack, then wrapped a blanket and rope to his neck.

Hiccup cooed nervously and nudged her side. "Don't worry Hiccup, just trust me." She whispered and scratched his nose.

Once everything was strapped to his back and the make-shift saddle was on his back Astrid decided that it was high time to tell the confused dragon her plan.

Astrid took a deep breath before speaking "Hickory, we are going to run away, or should I say, fly away."

Hiccup's eyes widened, began shacking his head and bolted towards the cave.

"Hickory, what are you doing, we have to go! It's dangerous here! Hiccup, please come out!" Astrid called him and ran after the frightened dragon.

She found him pressed tightly against the back of the cave, and covering his eyes with his front paws. He was shacking and whining as well, but as soon as he felt Astrid's hand press gently against his neck, Hiccup calmed down and pulled away from the wall. Hickory trusted Astrid more then anyone, and he knew she would never put him in danger.

"Your scared of highs, aren't you? I completely forgot, but, Hiccup, we've got to go, it's dangerous here, your dad sent out search parties, they heard you this morning! They're all armed!" Astrid whispered. "Please Hiccup, It's not safe."

Hiccup sighed loudly, but nodded.

"Thank you for trusting me." She said and scratched his nose.

Astrid hopped on to his back and he prepared to take off, but Hiccup looked back a Astrid again, he was still scared.

"Don't worry big guy," she whispered "I'm right here."

Hickory spread his wings, then slowly took off, not flying too quickly and not too far above the ground, he was also extremely tense. Astrid patted his neck, and he relaxed a bit.

They flew low over the forest for a while, Hiccup slowly picked up speed and flew higher after he had relaxed.

But when they could see the beach on the south end of the island, they heard screams.

"MONSTER!"

Astrid gasped and held the rope around his neck tighter. "Hiccup," she mumbled "Fly higher and faster, now."

Only about moment after she had spoken they heard gunfire, Hiccup jumped and flew as fast as he could away from Berk. They flew for a long time in this panicked stat, they just kept flying further and further from Berk.

When the pair finally stopped they were in the middle of the ocean, there was no land as far as the eye could see.

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered. "We're lost."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, its been a while, sorry. I've had a ton of school work and this week is exam week. But I managed to get this done! Again I'm really sorry, I'll try to get these chapters out quicker next time.

"Hiccup, we're lost."

Hickory coed nervously, then looked back at Astrid, he was absolutely exhausted and he felt like his wings were about to fall off.

"I know pal, your tired, let's just try to find somewhere to land." Astrid said. "Now which way should we go?"

They each looked around and finally decided to go east, Astrid had taken out her binoculars and thought she saw a small island on the horizon. After about twenty minutes of flying the island was in clear sight.

It was a forest and rock covered island with lots of water, it was about half the size of Berk, so it was pretty big. There was also a lot of wildlife, but nothing dangerous, it was mostly deer, rabbits, birds and fish. They landed on the beach, and set up camp in a small cave they found in a small cliff not far from the beach.

As soon as they were finished it was already dark out, and Hiccup quickly went to sleep.

o0o0o0o

Storm lay awake it her bed, she was staring over at her sister's bed. They had been missing for almost a week now, and Storm feared that once the search and rescue team found them, it would be too late.

She turned over and picked up a picture that sat on her night stand. It was a picture of herself, Astrid and the Haddock twins that they had taken that summer when both of there family's went to Florida.

Storm picked her phone up off the stand and called her boyfriend, who was also having trouble getting to sleep.

They talked for about an hour before they decided to try and go back to sleep.

But after a long half hour with no luck Storm decided to go outside for some fresh air. She through her blankets off of herself, and grabbed her dog's leash. When she got up to leave Astrid's two dogs woke up from their spots on the end of Astrid's bed and looked up at her.

Astrid's Saint Bernard, Samson and her pit bull, Blue, had been depressed ever since Astrid and Hiccup had disappeared. They hadn't done anything but lay in her bed, so Storm thought they might want to take them for a walk to stretch their legs.

So she put Astrid's two dogs, and her own Akita, Bandit, on the leashes, grabbed a flash light, then left for her short walk.

o0o0o0o

That same night on the new island Astrid could not sleep either. She was worried about her and Hiccup's family's. Because the two had been gone for so long there were probably pronounced missing, and in a few weeks, presumed dead.

But Astrid didn't know when or if they'd ever be able go home, Hiccup turned into a dragon, and they had shot at them once, they would probably do it again.

"Hiccup?" she said to the sleepy Night Fury, he coed and looked back at her tiredly. "I'm going to go explore the island a bit, to see where we could build a small house, or something to stay in since we don't know how long we'll be here. Want to come?"

He nodded and got up from his spot on the cave floor and followed Astrid out. They went into the forest, not far from the cave. Hickory walked closely behind Astrid with his nose on the ground. One of the many abilities that Hiccup had gained when he had transformed was an incredible sense of smell, so he kept his nose to the ground to make sure the area was safe.

Astrid and the night fury wondered through the forest for a good half hour until they found a large clearing, it was probably only a few square acre's, with a fish filled river and lac running through, It was a perfect place to set up camp.

So the next morning they returned to the clearing and began there camp.

o0o0o0o

Storm had been walking for maybe ten minutes, when suddenly Blue and Samson began acting up. They began to pull at their leashes, Storm was not particularly very strong, but she wasn't about to let her sister's dogs go. Being an extremely strong breed of dog, Blue broke out of Storm's grip. He bolted into the forest, but paused just inside of it, then looked back at Storm and barked, as if he was telling her to fallow him. Storm stepped into the forest and fallowed the three distressed dogs deeper into the forest.

The three canine's had there noses hovering just above the ground. Storm trusted the dogs, and knew that if they were on the trail of something, it was important, if not she would have been able to snap them out of it.

They lead her deeper and deeper into the forest until they came to the cove. The dogs began barking loudly and gestured towards the entrance. Bandit began running in circles around a cave of some sort. Storm stepped into it and saw what Bandit was trying to show her. There we footprints all over the ground. She identified the sneaker prints as her sister's running shoes, and Hiccup's sneaker and prosthetic prints. But the dogs were not done there, they had found something else, Hiccup's prosthetic.

"What on earth?" Storm whispered and picked the prosthetic up, and began examining it, then noticed there were multiple claw marks in the metal. "Oh my gosh."

Their were not only claw marks, but large teeth marks as well. Storm also notice giant footprints with large claws. She suddenly felt light headed, the monster had been here?

"No, no." She whispered, they couldn't be dead.

Storm decided to try and think positively about this, there was no blood or pieces of torn clothing right? That either meant the monster ate them whole, or they got away.

After investigating a bit more she decided to report what she had found to the police so they could investigate further.

o0o0o0o

Astrid woke the next morning at dawn, as she usually did so she could go for her morning jog. But instead, like most mornings ever since Hickory had transformed into a dragon, it was time to catch his breakfast. She tip toed out of the cave, and headed out to the river that passed through the island.

Their was a small lake attached to the river with some large fish, so Astrid sat on top of a rock next to it and fished for a while. Once she had caught about ten big fish she felt like she had enough fish to satisfy her friend, so she prepared to leave and head back.

Astrid had packed everything but the fish, she pulled a small sac out of her bag and began to place them inside.

"One, two, three, four, five," she counted silently "six, seven, eight, nine, nine? Where's ten?"

Astrid heard a small sound behind her, she turned slowly to look at what ever it was. She gasped, and took a few steps back, it was a small green, toothless dragon. He was licking his lips, he was the one who stole Hiccup's fish!

Astrid wanted to yell at the small dragon, but she was in to much shock to hardly care.

"There are more dragons?" She whispered and stretched her arm out towards it, he looked as shocked as Astrid.

The small dragon hesitantly crawled towards her, and began investigating the smells on her hand. He made small squeaking sounds then pressed his nose against her hand gently.

Astrid sat next to him and scooped him up in her arms, he began purring quietly and set his head on her shoulder.

"I've got to tell Hiccup about this!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, hey guys its been awhile, sorry. I have a really hard time getting words onto paper, but I really have not had a problem yet with fanfics until this story. I really need your guys help. Give me as many ideas as possible if you don't mind, no matter what they are, I just completely ran out of ideas except for how it will end. The ideas can be both for Astrid and Hiccup or for Storm and Toby. Any way I will try my best to get more chapters out for this faster, but I'm also working on the sequel to Outcasts, but when that story's created I'll just update it when ever. Just though I'd tell you guys what was going on. Also this chapter ends fairly quickly, but that was so you guys could maybe decide what happens next, ok? Anyways read on my friends.

Astrid jogged back to the cave with the fish, and her new friend the small green dragon she had named Toothless, because of his lack of teeth and his personality reminded her of Hiccup's twin who they nicknamed Toothless when he lost most of his baby teeth in the same week in first grade.

When they arrived at the cave Hiccup gave her a strange look when he saw the small dragon that was perched on top of her head.

Toothless snarled and prepared to fire at the Night Fury, when Astrid stopped him by taking him of her head and pet him gently. Hiccup jumped to his feet and snarled at the small green dragon.

"Toothless, this is Hiccup, Hiccup this is Toothless, and neither of you are going to hurt me, so you can both calm down." Astrid yelled over.

Hiccup snarled at the other dragon and laid back down and ate his breakfast, but kept a close eye on Toothless.

o0o0o0o

About a week later Toothless and Hiccup finally began to tolerate each other, well sort of. They didn't fight as much as they did when they first met. But they both still glared at each other when the other was any where near Astrid.

They had gotten a lot done in that one week though. They used Hiccup's new found strength to knock down trees and they made a hut four the three of them. They were now in the processes of making a bigger stall for Hiccup to stay in, so he'd be more comfortable and have more space to lay down.

Toothless still stayed close to Astrid, he would usually fly close behind her or perch on her head or shoulders. He and Toothless were almost never out of her sight, they had almost gotten to a point that they were too protective, especially since Hiccup knew there were most likely more dragons out there.

But Hiccup got really worried late one night when she told him that the next day that they should go explore to see if they might find more islands, or even more dragons.

He growled and shook his big head as soon as she said it.

"Oh come on pal, it'll be fun! And maybe you'll stop being so grumpy and make friends." Astrid said and patted his nose.

He sighed and whined some more.

Astrid glared at Hiccup, and scratched behind the dragon's ears. "Please?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and curled up in bed.

"So you'll think about it?" Astrid whispered as she sat down beside him.

Hickory shrugged.

"Thank you!" she mumbled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

o0o0o0o

Storm buried her face into her hands and sobbed, it had been a few weeks since her sister and best friend's disappearance, and because of the overwhelming amount of evidence of them encountering the monster, they are presumed dead.

She had wrapped Astrid's blankets around her and curled up in her sister's bed. Her stomach growled but she ignored it, Storm had avoided eating ever since the police told her the news a few days ago.

She heard a squeaking sound from behind her, and felt something pressed its head on her shoulder. Storm rolled over as Bandit dropped his favorite toy next to her and set his huge head on her shoulder and his paw on her back.

After of a few minutes of basically puppy therapy Storm calmed down a little bit, and there was a soft knock on her door.

"Go away!" She mumbled and buried her face into her sister's pillow.

"Storm it's me." Toby whispered, and stepped into her room cautiously after she left the bed long enough to unlock her door.

He sat next to her and rubbed her back, and wiped tears off his own face. Toby then laid next to her and she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

o0o0o0o

Astrid woke up as the sun began to shine on her face through the window. She rubbed her eyes and buried her face into Hiccup's neck, she really didn't want to get up yet. The night before she had finally convinced him to explore some the next day. Astrid had drawn a small map of the area, she drew their small island in the middle, but left the rest of the paper blank aside from the compass she drew off to the side. The both of them took a class the year before about camping and how to use compass's, which Astrid is now very thankful for.

She stretched and crawled out of bed and got her two friend's breakfast out, two big fish for Toothless, and ten for Hiccup. She also got one out for herself, but she always waited for Hiccup to cook it for her, because she had absolutely no skill in cooking what so ever.

A few minutes later Hiccup crawled from their room into the small makeshift kitchen, and used a small plasma blast to lite the fireplace. He tiredly grabbed the stake that Astrid put her fish on and cooked it for her.

After breakfast Astrid finished packing up and loaded her gear onto Hiccup's back.

"Well be back either later today or tomorrow Toothless, until then, your in charge of protecting it, understand?" Astrid said to the small dragon. Toothless grinned and nodded. "Good, thanks Toothless."

Astrid mounted onto Hiccup's back and they flew off.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm back! And kind of on time! Finally! Any ways I got a great idea from KupcakeKrazed101 , so thank you very much for that. And if anything else comes to your minds for this story feel free to suggest it! Any ways read on, I guess.

Later that evening it was pouring rain on berk, Storm was sitting at her computer with Toby watching a movie, trying to get their lost siblings of their minds. Storm sighed and rested her head on Toby's chest, he had his arms wrapped tightly around her, and Blue and Samson, Astrid's pitt bull and saint bernard had snuggled up with them as well.

But no matter what they did it was still almost impossible to stop thinking about their best friends.

o0o0o0o

"You know Hiccup, flying is kind of nice, especially since this time we're not being shot at." Astrid shouted over the wind, Hiccup cooed back, it almost sounded like he agreed.

But after a few hours of flying, they had made no progress, there was no land as far as the eye could see. Hiccup was beginning to get discouraged, he actually got excite about exploring, their island wasn't too big and got boring after a while, their wasn't much to do there.

He let out a loud discouraged sigh, and lowered his head.

"I know pal, let's look for a few more hours, then we'll go home, okay?"

Hiccup lifted his head and looked back at her, then gave her a goofy toothless grin.

"Great, let's hope we find something soon, I'm in desperately need a bathroom." Astrid said "Let's head east, we haven't gone that way yet."

o0o0o0o

Storm was tiered of being cooped up all day for the past few days, and though she was still on the couch with Toby, she desperately needed to take a walk.

"Toby," she whispered "I'm gonna take Bandit for a walk, I'll be out for at most a half hour, okay?"

"You sure you don't need me to come?"

"I'm fine Toby. But thanks any ways." Storm mumbled and kissed his forehead. "See you in a bit babe."

Bandit gladly followed Storm to the door, he didn't really need a lease he was practically glued to her side.

They walked through a small path in the forest behind her house. Bandit seemed to be having fun, but Storm was still down, obviously, she was taking them to a path that her and her sister had never traveled before.

Once they found the right path, they followed it.

Storm reached down and scratched Bandit's ears when they come across a clearing. She sat down on a log when they got their so Bandit could go use the bathroom. But when he came back he brought something with him.

He dropped a small, old book on her lap. Storm whipped the dirt off the cover and tried to read the title, but it was in a different language. She slowly opened it, making sure she didn't rip the fragile pages.

All of the book was in an ancient language, but one page had some notes around one large paragraph, and thankfully they we in English. The notes were almost all worn out and faded, but Storm could make some of it out.

"Okay Bandit listen up." She said "Okay, it says 'Revenge' and uh does that say Hickory? 'Car accident, Hickory killed father' what? I don't understand."

Storm read for a bit longer, but finally figured out that it was supposedly a book of curses, and the son of the man who was killed in the car accident Hickory and Astrid were in was seeking revenge and found it. It said that he would have to take Hickory somewhere where no one would see and chant the spell, that would supposedly turn him into a dragon.

"Can you believe this Bandit? A spell that turns you into a mythical beast." She laughed and through the book to the side, but when she did a ton of papers fell out. "What are these?"

She flipped through the papers, they were all notes about the same spell, about how they didn't like someone, or someone that owed them money, or some other reason they'd cast this spell on them.

"This can't be real, this books pretty old, it was probably written back when everyone still believed in witch craft." Storm chucked. "I wonder what its called."

Storm pulled out her phone and turned on Google translate.

"I wonder if its Latin." She whispered. "It is! And it translates to 'Curse of the Blood Moon'"

After a few minutes of looking through the book Storm looked over at Bandit and smiled.

"Wanna try it out?"

Bandit yipped in agreement and gve her a goofy doggy smile, then Storm recited the spell.

"Okay, here goes nothing, A singulis autem in carne una flamma furoris noctuque fieri nocte deae aeterno deo placere eum draconem furorem ac noctes agitabat!"

Almost immediately after she finished the spell Bandit stopped smiling and began panting heavily.

Storm knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Bandit? Buddy are you okay? Whats going on?" She whispered and bandit pressed his head against her chest and began whining loudly.

Something was definitely wrong, he was panting heavily, whining, and his whole body was shaking. But it couldn't be the spell, it had to be a coincidence...

Right?

o0o0o0o

After hours of searching Astrid finally saw an island on the horizon. She lowered her small telescope and pointed in its direction.

"There!" She yelled and patted Hiccup's neck.

He cooed in excitement, but mostly because he felt like his wings were going to fall off.

The island was mostly rock, and it was huge! Well huge compared to the small island they were living on, but a decent size. But that's not what had both Astrid and Hiccup staring down in awe. Their was what looked like and entire tribe of dragons. Well, four dragons, or five if you count the two headed one as two.

The smallest of them looked like he was at least a few thousand pounds. He looked lazy and had very small wings compared to his size and weight. The dragon also looked lazy, he was the only one of the four that was face asleep.

The largest was red, orange and black, and he seemed to be lighting himself on fire. He had a long snout, a long thin neck, and a pair of huge wings. He seemed to act as if he were the leader, or think he was, but he was obviously not.

The two headed dragon was probably the strangest thing Astrid had ever seen. One head seemed to breath gas, and the other ignites it by making sparks. They didn't seem like they were the smartest out of the four, by far, and they also didn't seem to be getting along, they were both biting at each other.

The last dragon there looked as if she was made of metal, she was covered in spikes from head to toe and was very thin. She stayed perched on a rock, she was scouting the island, she had not seen them yet, and she didn't exactly look friendly.

Astrid leaned over and whispered "That on doesn't look friendly, we should go, quietly."

As she finished her sentence they heard a loud roar. Astrid turned back to the metal dragon, she was staring right at them.

"Go, Hiccup! GO!"

But before they could react the metal dragon grabbed Hiccup's tail. He tried to fight her of but it was no use, her metal like scales seemed to be immune to his plasma blasts.

They were plummeting to the ground and there was nothing they could do about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I'm back again. Trying to keep a steady updating schedule, but I've been on break this week so I have had more time to write, that's why I've got this one out only a few days after the last update. YAY! So remember to tell me if you have an idea for this story, I will gladly consider it. Oh and when a dragon speaks its in _Italics_ , got it? Well that's all I have to say today, read on, I guess.

Storm was panicking, there was something very wrong with Bandit, could it really be the curse?

"It's okay Bandit just hang in there." She whispered and held her shaking pup closer, he curled up in her lap and pressed his face against her chest.

Her hand was placed on his back, and she noticed that his fur seemed to be dissolving back into his skin. And in place of his fur there were weird scales appearing on his skin, and he was slowly getting heavier and heavier. Reluctantly she pushed him off her lap and laid down beside him.

After a few minutes he was covered in brown and white scales, and there were strange bumps coming out of his back and his front legs were beginning to mutate.

He gave her sorrowful glances every so often, but he wasn't mad at her, he knew it was an accident.

Storm hoped and prayed that she would not lose him, especially right after what happened.

o0o0o0o

Hiccup cried when he hit the ground, Astrid was okay, Hiccup had wrapped her in his wings just before they hit the ground to break her fall. The metal dragon stood over them, she leaned over and smelt the both of them. Hiccup's wings wrapped tighter around Astrid as the dragon walked closer and closer, the other three dragons following closely behind her.

Then suddenly she spoke. " _I'm sorry for the fall, your the first dragon we've seen in years._ "

" _Were you all cursed too? Who are you? How long have you been like this?_ " Hiccup said.

"Slow down. _My name's Heather. That's Fisher,_ " She said and pointed to the smallest dragon, " _there is Scott,_ " she pointed to the largest dragon, " _and their the twins Ray and Tommy, but we just call them Rough and Tough._ " Heather gestured towards the two headed dragon. " _We were cursed hundreds of years ago, four hundred if I remember correctly, when your a dragon you age much slower then humans, about one year every hundred human years. Who are you two?"_

" _I-I'm Hickory, my friends call me Hiccup and this is my best friend Astrid._ " Hiccup said and Astrid crawled out from under his wings. " _I was cursed about a moth or two ago. Do you know if we can ever turn back?_ "

" _We can, but were not sure how yet._ " Fisher said.

" _Until we find out how to fix this you're both welcome to stay as long as you want._ " Heather said " _This is our island, but we explore almost all the time, we're trying to find the cure, but we've been searching for hundreds of years, but a few extra sets of eyes would really help."_

" _How about three? Astrid found a small dragon on our temporary island a little while ago._ " He replied.

" _Perfect, I don't think we've been out in the direction you came from, there was a nasty colony of humans a few decades ago and Fisher refuses to let us go back."_

Heather and Hiccup continued to talk (or roar) about what was going on, and after a while Astrid spoke up.

"I'd like to point out that I don't know what's going on or who you are, I can understand you."

Hiccup sighed, he had almost forgotten, they had found they're own way of communication over the weeks and weeks that they were out here, but not for these dragons.

He pressed his nose on the ground and wrote out the names of the dragons in the sand in front of them. For the next little while they tried to find a way to communicate to the one human in their new group.

o0o0o0o

The next day Bandit's transformation was complete, he was now a dragon. His front legs had mutated into wings, and a pair of wings grew out of his back, so he had two sets of wings and only hind legs. Bandit's new form reminded her of an owl, he had already discovered that he could spin his head about 180 degrees. He was now red, orange beige and white. He had a few strange neck frills on his neck and some on the back of his head. He had large spikes on the joints on his wings and a long tail with three fins on it. There was a long, thing, above his huge eyes that stretched out on either side of his face. He looked to be about thirty feet long as well.

Storm stretched her hand out towards her dragon and he leaned forwards and pressed his snout against her.

"Wait a minute." Storm said "If that really did turn you into a dragon, that means, that monster that was here a few weeks ago when they first appeared, that was Hiccup! Someone turned him into a dragon! And knowing Astrid she probably found out, and they're both out there somewhere. THEY ARN'T DEAD!" Storm started screaming with joy. "It's all coming together now, his prosthetic, torn cloths and their footprints, they must have stayed in that cove until they were force out by the police and search and rescue team!"

She took her phone out of her pocket and texted Toby, who had been worried and texting her constantly to see if she was okay, but she ignored him, and told him where they were in the woods.

He arrived twenty minutes later and immediately kissed her.

"Don't disappear on me like that ever again okay? You scared me, especially after-"

"Toby they're not dead." Storm said.

"Wait, what?"

"At least I don't think so."

Storm explained the situation to her very confused boyfriend.

"So Bandit's a dragon, and Hiccup and Astrid are not dead, and Hiccup is a dragon."

"Exactly."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We find them."

"How?"

"Bandit will take us there, he still has an incredible sense of smell and he can fly now, but I don't know how long we'll be out there, so could you do me a favor and go home and get us both supplies, please." She said and squeezed his hand.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." he whispered and kissed her forehead before going back through the woods to get their stuff.

About two hours later the three of them where looking back at Berk and watching it disappear into the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, this isn't a very long chapter, I'm sorry... I really have not been in the mood for writing, which isn't really an excuse, but its all I've got, any how that's all I have to say for today, sorry this was late, but uhh enjoy...

Despite Bandits new size he was quite fast, maybe it was his two sets of powerful wings. The ride was kind of bumpy, it was bumpy enough that Storm had to hold tight on the rope and Toby threw up a few times. Not only was this making Toby sick, but he was terrified of heights as well, so he hated almost everything about this, other then the fact that he was on the back of a dragon, which he found quite cool.

"Are you sure that Bandit knows where they are? We've been searching for hours and there is no land as far as the eye can see!" Toby shouted and tightened his grip around Storm's waist.

"Stop complaining babe, there are plenty of islands not far from here, they're not very big islands, but they're big enough for someone to camp out on it or something."

o0o0o0o

It was time Astrid and Hiccup's patrol shift, it was one am and neither of them were very happy to get up so early.

They had both decided to join forces with the small tribe of dragons and help them find a way to change them all back to normal. Before they moved in they went and got their supplies and Toothless from the other camp. They had pretty much settled in to their new home now but were still getting use to their new daily routines.

Usually they only did patrols during the day, but they figured since Heather had been doing night patrols almost every night since she was transformed that they should give her a few nights off.

It was almost pitch black on the island except the four large torches that were placed around the island to light it up a bit at night. After about 45 minutes of flying in a large circle around the island Astrid thought of something Heather hadn't told them, and it was beginning to bother her.

"What are we supposed to be looking for anyways?" Astrid yelled. "There is no civilization for at least one hundred or so miles, and we haven't seen any other dragons except these five, what else should we be concerned about? Is she hiding something from us?"

Hiccup shrugged, then yawned and pulled one of his scaly paws up to his face and rubbed his eyes.

"We're almost done pal, just about 15 minutes till the twins take over." She whispered and scratched behind his strange dragon ear. "Tomorrow I think I'll ask Heather what's going on."

The next day Astrid waited until later the next morning to ask Heather, so she could sleep in a bit.

Since they were living in a small tribe they started to try and teach Astrid how to understand their language, she didn't need to speak it because they all already understand English. She caught on fairly quickly, and could almost always talk to them without needing to ask about what on earth they said.

Heather was coming back from collecting fish from their food storage for breakfast. Astrid didn't hesitate and marched right up to the metal dragon.

"Heather we need to talk."

"Sure, just let me get these fish to the other guys and we'll talk then." Heather said and headed to the center of the island where the other dragons were eagerly waiting for their food.

After they had all eaten Heather and Astrid talked.

"What on earth are we looking for out their?" Astrid shouted and pointed to the ocean. "You send us out every day to look around for something but we have no idea what we're looking for. How will we know when we find it?"

Heather sighed. "I guess I probably should tell you, I guess you both really should know. Hiccup come over here!" She called and Hiccup came bounding over a few moments later.

"There use to be more of us here, well not here on the island, but there was probably twenty of use on an island west from here, and a volcanic island was not far from that. It was inactive but what we didn't know that they're was something living in it. We flew over to check it out and a huge six eyed green dragon burst out from the volcano, she was almost the size of the volcano. It killed a few of use and we retreated to our island, but a few nights after that it came back and killed everyone but us, so we flew here. Its been about 3 hundred years but we can't help but look out for it."

Hiccup pressed his head against Astrid's side.

"Don't worry too much, we haven't seen it for a few hundred years, we're just being safe."

They spoke about the situation for a few more moments, mostly to calm Hiccup down, they were stopped though when Fisher came running towards them.

"Guys! GUYS!" He yelled and paused to catch his breath.

"Fisher what are you doing!? Why aren't you on patrol!"

"There's a huge dragon on the horizon!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I know I'm a little late again, but I'm trying. Some days I just don't feel like writing at all, I bet some of you guys have that problem too every once and a while, but at least its done now! Enjoy!

"Alright everyone, get into your positions!" Heather roared then looked at Astrid. "You and Hiccup are the fastest ones here, you guys check it out, if he's friendly call him over but if not stun him with a plasma blast and we'll come in and help you fight him off, understand?"

"Got it!" Astrid called back and hopped onto Hiccup's back. "Let's go pal."

The took off and began to zip through the air, Astrid had to hold on tighter then usual, it was very rare that they would go this fast, the last time they did was at least a month or more ago when they ran away from Berk. The rest of the group was in the clouds, preparing to surround the dragon and fire if necessarily.

Astrid ducked down on Hiccup's back allowing him to go faster, he too decided to fly parsley into the clouds, to at least allow some cover in case the dragon was hostile. After a few minutes they were almost directly above the dragon, but they could only see the silhouette of it through the thick clouds.

Heather commanded softly for them to slow down, then told Astrid to wait until they were almost directly above their island, then knock them out of the sky like she had with them.

"Won't that make him think we're a threat?" Astrid whispered.

"We've done this with plenty of other dragons, just be gentle, grab it's wings and gently lower it down."

"Are you sure that we should be doing this? It's our first time doing this, can't we just stick to our first plan? It seems like a better approach."

"Okay, okay, do it that way, but if it does not work out, we're doing this my way, understand?"

"Definitely." She replied then leaned in towards Hiccup so she was only a few inches from his ear, just to make sure the dragon couldn't hear her. "Let's do this pal, NOW!"

Hiccup dove down from the security of the clouds just behind the dragon. He was huge, probably about 2-3 times the size of Hiccup, and he was brown and white, and he had... Riders on his back?

"Hiccup, there are riders on his back, lets check it out."

They flew beside the dragon, and Hiccup cooed at them, trying to be as nonthreatening as possible. The dragon turned to look at them, and as soon as he saw Astrid he roared happily, then turned to the two riders hiding on his back.

"Um, hello?" Astrid shouted to the two people hiding on his back.

o0o0o0o

Toby and Storm were trying to hide themselves on Bandit's back, which was difficult. They were being surrounded, by dragons, they could hear them roaring above them in the clouds, but they didn't know where in the clouds.

Toby still had a tight grip around Storm's waist, and she placed one of her hands over his. Bandit was looking around for the dragons, but was having no luck finding them.

Suddenly something dove out of the clouds, it was going so fast that it made a loud high pitch whistling sound, it leveled off just behind them, but no one dared to look back. Toby's grip around her tightened and she squeezed his hand.

They were both sure that it was the end for them until they heard Bandit roar happily, then a familiar voice say "Um, hello?"

Storm sat up immediately, and looked in the direction of the dragon. She had not noticed before but the dragon had a rider, and the rider just happened to be her twin sister.

"Astrid!?" She shouted, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Storm!? Toby!? What are you guys doing out here?"

"We can looking for you, and Hiccup." Toby shouted. "Is that-"

"This is Hiccup." She said "I'll explain later."

"No need Astrid I accidentally turned Bandit into a dragon." Storm replied and patted Bandit's neck.

o0o0o0o

Once they arrived back on their island Storm leaped off of Bandit's back and dove into Astrid's arms. She buried her face into her sister's shoulder and started crying.

"I thought I lost you, I was so scared." Storm sobbed.

"Hey, Storm it's okay. I'm right here now." Astrid said and wiped the tears off her sister's face.

The three of them talked about the past month or two, and how they all were.

Later that night they all sat around a small campfire they were eating their supper off fried fish and Hiccup was eating his pill of raw fish. Storm was pressed up against Astrid's side and Astrid had one arm around her.

"Astrid?" she asked "Where are we going to stay?"

"Hiccup and I are staying in a cave in that big rock formation over there." Astrid replied and pointed at the rocks on their left. "You guys could probably stay with us until we find you a permanent place."

"Why permanent, aren't we going to go home?" Storm asked her sister.

"Storm, they all ready shot at Hiccup once, and they called him a monster and everyone was terrified that he would attack the city. Everyone is scared of him, if we go home they'll kill him, and Bandit too." Astrid said and patted Bandit's neck. "It's too dangerous to go home. And since we don't know if there is a reverse for this curse or how long it would take to get it, we should be prepared to not go home for a very very long time, that is if we can go back at all."

Storm frowned and wrapped her arms around herself and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon and Storm rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"But don't stress over if we can go back to berk or not, just try to get some sleep tonight, we are going exploring early tomorrow morning." Astrid stated and then hugged her sister once more before everyone went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. I'm super sorry. I ran out of ideas again and this chapter is terrible and short but i just wanted to get something out. I desperately need ideas so if you have one please tell me. I've also been thinking of ideas for different storys like maybe a legend of zelda au though that might be cool, I don't know. Just tell me what you all think. Again I'm sorry.

After Storm and Toby had settled in to their new home Storm and Astrid decided to try to make the best of living on the island, so they decided to make a game. But first they had to explore the thick forest on the island.

Storm followed behind Astrid through the old path they had found.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Storm called and looked around at the large trees all around her.

"Something for some sort of point system, like we have to collect the most rocks, or something like that." Astrid replied and leaped over a fallen tree in their path.

"Are we sure that there is nothing dangerous in here, like wolves or bears?" Storm said as she caught up to her sister.

"There is a small pack of wolves but they keep their distance and we keep ours, Heather and them made some sort of peace deal thing with their chief, so if they are ever in danger we will do our best to help them and vise versa." Astrid said.

"Hey Astrid, would sheep work?"

"I don't know why do you ask?" She replied then turned around to face her sister, who was suddenly standing in the middle of a small heard of sheep.

"Uhh, sure I guess."

They lead the ten white sheep and one black (who seemed to be some sort of leader to them) back to there base, then took large fallen trees to make them a large pasture.

The twins made up a new sport called dragon racing, where they let the sheep hide all around there island, then they each got one point for each sheep they find, then ten for the black sheep. And they decided to have the first game the next day.

They all lined up at the beach the next day and waited for the signal for their first big race.


End file.
